fanloidfandomcom-20200223-history
Sandbox/Temp1
Vocaloid Wiki page: Genderbent Vocaloid1 Vocaloid2 Vocaloid Wiki page: Mascots These are Fanmade Vocaloids that has not produced videos of "themselves" singing or Vocaloids simply meant as mascots. Some Fanmade Vocaloids may be erroneously listed as Non-Singing especially if music/videos of the latter singing are not uploaded or are unusually obscure. Based from Miku Hatsune ---- Based from Kaito ---- Based from Rin & Len Kagamine ---- Based from Luka Megurine Based from Gakupo Kamui ---- Based from Miriam ---- Based from Sweet Ann ---- Vocaloid Derivative Subset :Vocaloid derivatives of other existing derivatives; most have no singing voice yet, but are placed here for organizational purposes. Vocaloid Parodies See Also *Fanmade Vocaloids - A listing of recognized derivations based on existing official Vocaloid characters. *Genderbent Vocaloids - A listing of recognized derivations based on existing official Vocaloid characters with a changed gender. *Original Vocaloid Characters - Characters with interaction to other vocaloids whose design is not based on any of the existing official Vocaloids or fanmade vocaloids. Category:Fanmade Vocaloids Vocaloid Wiki page: Original Characters Original Vocaloid Characters (called OC Vocaloids alternatively) are fanmade vocaloids who do not have a declared base of derivation, and are independent characters. They are usually written for storytelling purposes, and may or may not interact with other official or fanmade vocaloids. Some of them may go on to become UTAUloids. Only a very few amount of OC Vocaloids sing, and majority of them do not sing at all. Many of these are found in DeviantArt, though there are Japanese-made OCs. Rainbow Vocaloids Rainbow Vocaloids are a design of the Vocaloids based on the colors of the rainbow. They were not designed for singing, but some users have decided to give them a life of their own. Tia (銀色 ティア Gin-iro Tia - Silver Tia) is the silver of the rainbow Vocaloids.She is very nice to every vocaloid she meets. She is Alpha's younger sister, and Leti's older sister. Leti (パールホワイト レティ Paaruhowaito Reti - Pearl White Retty) is the pearl white of the rainbow Vocaloids.She is as nice as Tia, the Silver vocaloid. She is also shy. She is Alpha and Tia's younger sister. Neon (光イエロ ネオン Kouierou Neon - Luminous Yellow Neon) is the bright yellow of the rainbow Vocaloids. She is as nice as Tia and Leti, twins of the rainbow vocaloids. Even though she is nice she is a typical tsundere and gets in fights with Ren, the red vocaloid often. Miisha (オレンジ ミーシャ Orenji Miishya - Orange Misha) is the orange of the rainbow Vocaloids. She is very sweet and childish. She is also the youngest, and a crybaby. Monyako Ouroku (黄緑色黄緑もにゃ子 Ourokuiro Ouroku Monyako - Yellow-green Monyako) is the green of the rainbow Vocaloids. She's VERY energetic. Mirai (ピンク ミライ Pinku Mirai - Pink Mirai) is the pink of the rainbow Vocaloids. Her name means 'future'. She is very kind and sweet and is usually the one who is to look after Miisha. Ren (赤色 レン(やすし) Sekiiro Ren (Yasushi) - Red Ren (Yasushi)) is the red of the rainbow Vocaloids. Kaname (すみれ色 カナメ Sumireiro Kaname - Violet Kaname) is the violet of the rainbow Vocaloids. Matsuzaki (まつざきしげるいろ まつざき Matsuzakishigeruiro Matsuzaki - Pine Color Matsuzaki) is the lush pine of the rainbow Vocaloids. Kirsche (ダ-クグリ-ン キルシェ Daakuguriin Kirushie - Dark Green Kirche) is the dark green of the rainbow Vocaloids. Her name means 'cherry' in German. Liizu (ブラックライト リ-ズ Burakkuraito Riizu - Blacklight Lees/Rees) is the black light of the rainbow Vocaloids. Katsuo (紺色 カツオ Koniro Katsuo - Blue Katsuo ) is the blue of the rainbow Vocaloids. His name is a type of fish, and he is depicted as a mechanic. He gets confused easily. Alpha (灰色 アルファ Haiiro Arufua - Gray Alpha ) is the gray of the rainbow Vocaloids. He is very serious. He is also the older sibling of Leti and Tia. Note (黒と紫 ノト''Kurotomurasaki Noto - Black and Purple Noto'') is the purple of the rainbow Vocaloids. He is depicted as immature, carefree and naive. He is the younger brother of Muneo. Muneo (黒色 ムネオ Kuroiro Muneo - Black Muneo) is the black of the rainbow Vocaloids. He is the older brother of Note. He is very arrogant. Category:Original Vocaloid Characters Vocaloid Wiki page: Human Vocaloids NOTICE Due to a description dispute raised in the talk page, this article may be renamed at any time, as soon as an appropriate term can be found. If you have ideas for another collective name of these kinds of singers, please suggest them at the talk page. If you have a singer you want to add then please go here first. In addition do not add yourself or your friends to this page, because simply singing the occasional Vocaloid song in your own voice does not mean you are a Human Vocaloid, it means you cover songs with no modification and no intention to establish a Vocaloid persona. Also, even with modification, singing ability is a requirement so a lack of decent vocals will not earn you a spot on this page. Human-loid Tonarine Sai (隣音サイ) Tonarine Sai debuted around December 14, 2007, Her name comes from the phrase "隣'''の騒音'がうる'さい'" (the noise from the neighbor is annoying loud, what she is thought of). Her outfit is a pink version of Miku's, with the exception of wearing bike shorts instead of a skirt. From the looks of it, she is the first Humanloid to become popular enough to be recognized for her personified character and also have an MMD model, the creator of the model is Anomaro. '''Notice:' During 2010 the account associated with Sai has been closed and a number of her works have been deleted, no clear information on why. The assumption is that the singer no longer has the time to continue with this persona. However, much of her works has been reprinted on various video share sites. *Youtube: 隣音サイ - Seikan Hikou - 星間飛行 *NicoVideo: 星間飛行　歌ってみる【隣音サイ】（ニコ生風?) *NicoVideo (list): Account has been deleted See NicoPedia: 隣音サイ Shuune Niku (終音ニク) Shuune Niku debuted around October 30, 2007, her appearance was a young girl with short, pink hair with two buns, she wore a white apron-dress(sailor collar) over a light blue skirt, as well as red knee-high socks and long white boots and arm warmers. In comparison to Sai, her vocal modification was slight and she sung in a similar key to high pitched Hatsune Miku, however, with a softer approach. NicoPedia appears to say she is derived from Miku. Notice: During 2010 the account associated with Niku has been closed and a number of her works have been deleted, no clear information on why. The assumption is that the singer no longer uses this persona. *Youtube: 「片想イVOC@LOID」OSTER project feat. 【終音ニク 】 // Niku Shuune *Nicovideo (list): Account has been deleted See NicoPedia: 終音ニク Solane Mako (空音マコ) Solane Mako (そらねまここ) is a shrine maiden interested in music. Her voice is said to be from Hatsuki Nako (羽月なこ). Her design is based from Hatsune Miku, but her voice is not. She was intended as an April Fools joke, in the same time as when Kasane Teto was released and the time of Megurine Luka was announced, which the creators point out the characters stats resemble coincidentally. There are only three uploads featuring her voice, beyond that, no other works featuring her are known. Stats: *Age - 20 *Release date - April 1, 2008 *Weight - 99.2 lbs (45 kg) *Height - 5'2" ft (161 cm) *Voice range - A3-E5 @ 80-180 BPM *Genre - Pop Dance System, Traditional Court Music See NicoPedia: 空音マコ Gallery Sai_tonarine.jpg|Tonarine Sai NikuShuune_bynagamon.jpg|Shuune Niku Makosolane.jpg|Solane Mako Nico Nico Singers The Nico Nico Singers are a group of singers popular in Nico Nico Douga. Some even use the voices of certain Nico Nico users. These singers do covers of popular Vocaloid songs such as Supercell's "Black Rock Shooter". The Nico Nico Singers are often used in a group with the original Vocaloids. The number of Nico Nico Singers made is still unknown, but as more remastered songs come out, new Nico Nico Singers are sure to follow. *Black Rock Shooter(Nico Nico Chorus): http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RErl9SbWYVM *Fire Flower(Nico Nico Chorus): http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hAS5F-98C74 *Meltdown(Nico Nico Chorus): http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zVZXPJjNpjY Youtube Singers Western singers inspired by the Nico groups have also done their fair share of singing as well as organizing choruses. Though largely the songs are in their original language, it is not uncommon to find covers in English, Spanish, Germany and so on. *Youtube: Youtube Chorus Vocaloid (tag search) *Saihate (Jnp, YTChorus): http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JmorTw24QHw *BPM (Jnp, YTChorus) standout vocals ver: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OCS4o1RgHss *BPM (Jnp, VCGChorus) blended vocals ver: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Dy0jCi0WceY *Melt (Eng, JFFChorus): http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1T0_txM6o6Y *Migikata no Chou (Latino, TuBo Chorus): http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dbHZRa5aBdg *Mr. Music (German, Passiondubstudio): http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LluQYOQ1m-Q *Time Machine (Jnp, VocaLight): http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4g5rtAY4-yc *Omoide Kakera (Jnp, BananaKurimu): http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=38sHK5dfRM4 Category:Fanmade Vocaloids